


Yer a wizard, Wei Wuxian!

by BuruburuburuburuburuDontTouchMe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bunnies, Cute, Fluff, Lan Zhan is smitten from the start, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Niè Huáisāng knows all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuruburuburuburuburuDontTouchMe/pseuds/BuruburuburuburuburuDontTouchMe
Summary: This Chapter:First year wizards and their first meetings on the Hogwarts Express. i.e. Wei Wuxian is too curious for his own good, Lan Wangji.exe isn't working and Jiang Cheng is honestly fed up and they haven't even gotten to Hogwarts yet.This fic will be multiple chapters set in the Hogwarts universe, tags will be added whenever I add a new chapter.Chapters may not follow a linear format and can be read as stand alone one shots, but yeet.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Yer a wizard, Wei Wuxian!

“WEI WUXIAN! Where is that useless boy! That brat - he still dares to act so disgracefully, after all we’ve done for him!” 

Madame Yu Ziyun‘s shrill voice cut through the clatter and bustle of the wizarding station. Without Jiang Fengmian to abate her temper, the Madame of the Jiang household marched through the sea of young witches and wizards and their teary families, crowd parting in the wake of her intimidating scowl. Trailing behind her with an equally irritated curl of his lips, Jiang Cheng pushed his trolley, laden with luggage, and cursed the ancient gods for saddling his family with a terror like his brother Wuxian. 

“Does he not know the time? This fool! He dares to make us look for him? I swear -”

As Madame Yu continued her rant, with the appropriate inserts of ‘FOOL’ and ‘USELESS,’ Jiang Cheng spotted a head of messy black hair with a bright red ribbon weaving through the luggage carts and throng of young Hogwarts hopefuls. Sighing with consternation, he abandoned his cart and shouldered his way through the last few people, grabbing onto the arm of the very boy who sent the Madame into a rage. Dragging his adoptive brother out of the crowd, Jiang Cheng gave him another well-deserved scowl which was countered by a wide grin. Wei Wuxian pried his brothers’ fingers from his arm and smoothed down his robes, opening his mouth to greet him.

“Jiang Cheng! So that’s where you went! I swear I just looked away for a second and you guys were -” 

“WEI. WUXIAN!” Madame Yu shrieked, her face steadily growing more purple.

Wei Wuxian flinched, carefully avoiding the glare of the Madame and settling his eyes on the crowd behind her. As she started to berate him, he dared not raise his eyes as Yu Ziyun would have more reason to spit curses at him. He was well aware that his disappearance would cause her ire but his curiosity always got the better of him and when he saw a streak of pure white through the masses of witches and wizards at Platform 9 and ¾, he just had to investigate! The image of pristine billowing white robes stood out among the sea of black and yet still he had lost sight of the person swathed in them. After losing sight of the object of his interest, Wuxian had come across a curiosity left in a carboard box and just couldn’t in good conscience leave it behind, so he had stashed it carefully under his wizarding robes, having already gotten changed into the loose black garments they made for an exceptional hiding place. Curiosity peaked once more while thinking of the mysterious white robed person who he didn’t even see the face of, Wuxian’s eyes scanned the crowd for another peak of those delicate white garments, careful to nod his head and look properly contrite whenever Madame Yu took a breath from her tirade. 

“ – and did you hear the announcement just two minutes ago? They said the Hogwarts express was set for departure in 10 minutes! 10 minutes!!” Yu Ziyun spat out, checking the large clock above them once more, “Another second longer and I would have put Jiang Cheng on the train and left you to find your way back to the household with your tail between your legs! Luckily we got Yanli settled on the Express before your tardiness could worry her!” She turned back towards her son and sent him a pointed glare, clearly a sign for him to start loading the luggage onto the train which he promptly began doing. After a dismissive scowl at Wuxian, he bowed and scampered over to lift one of the larger chests out to help out. 

“Wei Wuxian,” Jiang Cheng whispered in utter betrayal as he loaded their last case on the Express, “How could you leave me behind with all the luggage and Mother! What could warrant such betrayal??”

Wuxian grinned mischievously and winked, motioning to his robes covering his chest, which looked curiously taut and lumpy. 

“I’ll show you later if you be nice to your er-gege!”

“Wei Wuxian!”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!”

“What are you boys muttering about? Speak clearly and concisely, there’s no room for disorderly brats in the Jiang Household!” Madame Yu cut into their banter, her rich purple robes billowing around her as if responding to the distinctly irritated aura she exuded. The two brothers straightened immediately and cowed under her glare. 

“Be off with you then Wei Wuxian, I’m immensely thankful that this esteemed school has accepted a louse like you! Why, Lan Qiren will have his hands full with you! Go and get settled and try not to mess up!” She sent him off with a scowl and a dismissive wave, turning to her son with a stern frown, however her eyes softened, and she placed a hand on his cheek, “A-Cheng, you’ll do well here. Make sure to keep that fool in line and I expect good results from my son! Your mother will be waiting for your weekly letters. Be well, son.” 

With that dismissal, the brothers made their way to the train just as the steam engines roared to signal the departure of the Hogwarts Express. Glancing excitedly at each other, they took the first steps on their long-awaited journey to the best school of witchcraft and wizardry, Hogwarts. 

_______________

As the train started puffing and groaning, Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng made their way inside, keeping their eye out for any empty compartments. As they bustled pass all the giggling excited kids, some dressed in their robes and others still in their casual wear, they caught site of a frantic delicately-framed boy, who was doing his best to avoid all the larger students and held his fan up to hide from everyone. He seemed to be hovering and as unsure as them so, ever the social and meddlesome stranger, Wei Wuxian graciously wrapped an arm around his shoulders, ignoring the undignified squeak of surprise, and dragged the smaller boy to their side. 

“Hey there! I’m Wuxian, and this is my brother, A-Cheng! Looking for a compartment too?”

The boy held the fan up, eyes darting to the side where a loud guffaw rang out from a nearby compartment. 

“Hardly,” he groaned, “More like trying to escape my elder brother’s compartment.” The boy motioned his fan to the loud compartment which, even with the doors tightly shut, was shaking with loud laughing and mild shouting. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and snapped the fan shut with a click. 

“Quidditch jocks, the lot of them. Apart from that dignified gentleman Lan, all of Mingjue’s friends are all loud and obnoxious! Oh, and boring, did I mention boring? All they talk about is training,” he whined as Wuxian and Jiang Cheng snickered, “Ah! I’m Huaisang by the way! Nie Huaisang!” He brought the fan up to his face again and grinned behind it. 

“One of the noble Nie Clan,” Wuxian grinned, “I can see why you mind be exhausted with loud tough guys talking about their muscles and their training spirts! The Nie Clan is known for their magical combat training and proficiency in Quidditch!”

“Ugh, don’t even mention combat to me, I swear my brother tries to force me to learn dualling but it’s obvious that I am not talented in that area of magic. I would much rather paint or read.” Huaisang sighed, fanning himself.

Wei Wuxian patted his shoulder sympathetically, understanding and mirth painted on his face. 

“I guess we’ll just have to kidnap you to sit with us. We’ll rescue you from the obnoxious boring people then, we can do that right A-Cheng?” 

“Oh I don’t know, Huaisang might find you more annoying than anyone else on this train.”

“Hey!”

Huaisang snickered behind his fan and started off down the corridor again, the brothers following behind, still bickering and prodding each other. As they searched for a free cubicle, Wuxian caught a glimpse of white from one of the compartments and halted abruptly, Jiang Cheng colliding with his back and muttering curses at him. Wuxian ignored him and swung the doors open with a clatter, revealing an almost empty compartment with only a single occupant. A single, white robed occupant who looked about their age and sat primly in the furthest corner, gazing stonily out of the window at the passing landscape. His long, inky black hair was artfully styled into a silver hairpiece that held his bangs neatly at the back of his head with the flowing tresses resting over his shoulder, distinct against the purity of his white robes. A blue headband with a silver headpiece was nestled on his forehead and his features were rounded and soft looking, with full round lips and more dignity than any adult wizard Wuxian had come across. Wuxian was sure his mouth was agape at the handsome vision of this boy in white and just as he was picking his jaw up from where it had been hanging, the silence was broken by Jiang Cheng pushing him into the compartment with an indignant scoff. Wei Wuxian stumbled a bit and raised his gaze to meet an icy glare, complete with stony golden eyes. 

“Ah-ahh hello? Sorry to disturb?” Wuxian stuttered, cursing himself internally for this uncharacteristic nervousness and feeling just the slightest bit intimidated when those golden eyes held his gaze without the expressionless face even twitching. 

“Can we join you in here?” Jiang Cheng piped up from behind him, “All the other compartments are full.”

The boy slid finally tore his golden eyes from the mini staring context with Wuxian and nodded, returning his gaze back to the thick forests that the Express was now passing. Wuxian exhaled noisily and wondered when he’d started holding his breath. Plastering on a friendly smile, he sidled in to sit next to the boy while Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang took the seats opposite. 

“Wei Ying, courtesy name Wuxian. This is my brother Jiang Cheng and our new friend, the timid Nie Huaisang!” He held his hand out, to which the boy just glanced at it and nodded. From the corner of his eye he saw Huaisang mutter “Timid??” to a snickering Jiang Cheng. Ignoring them, Wuxian stretched his hand out, bright smile unhindered by the lack of expression from the boy. 

“Lan Zhan, courtesy name Wangji,” he said simply, inclining his head just the slightest and ignoring the held-out hand.

Not discouraged, Wuxian beamed, inching closer and opening his mouth to let forth the tirade of questions that were on the tip of his tongue. 

“Lan Zhan! Are you a first-year too? Why are you in white robes? Shouldn’t you get changed soon? Have you ever tried Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans? Oh man, Lan Zhan I tricked my brother A-Cheng into eating an earwax flavoured one and he chased me around throwing the rest of the beans at me! Oh! There should be a lady coming around with the snacks trolley soon! My a-jie, Yanli, says you can get many sweets there so we can get a Bertie Botts for you to try!” 

Lan Zhan eyes widened almost unperceptively from the onslaught of questions and managed an affirmative hum to the first question, before giving up on answering the rest. The beaming boy before him, with the sharp silver eyes and the sunny smile, didn’t seem to mind his lack of response and started chattering on about the different sweets you could get from the trolley. He was all emotion and wild gestures, something very un-Lan-like and foreign to Lan Zhan, whose strict routines and dedication to the 3000 rules of his household made him into the pinnacle of Lan perfection, a model example of a young wizard. Lan Zhan almost admonished the boy for his oppressive volume but swiftly recalled that he was not in his household and had no basis to chastise another according to the Lan rules. He settled for silent reproach, hoping the loud boy would get the hint and stop speaking to him. Or stop smiling at him. Because that smile was too warm and those eyes were too distracting. Lan Zhan hoped that this boy would tire of him quickly. However, underestimating the obliviousness of Wei Wuxian was his first mistake as they boy made no sign of displeasure at the lack of engagement of Lan Zhan and kept on chattering excitedly to him. 

Lan Zhan caught movement from the corner of his vision, his eyes snapping to Wei Wuxian’s chest where his misshapen robes appeared to be moving and…wriggling? The two other boys noticed as well and the smaller one squeaked and pointed at Wei Wuxian’s robes with his fan.

“Wei – Wei – Wei Wuxian!! What is that?” Huaisang spluttered as Wuxian glanced down to see the wriggling of his wizarding robes. He let out a tinkling laugh - Lan Zhan tried not to liken it to the sound of bells – and gently put a hand down his robes, pulling out a ball of white fur which looked like-

“A…a RABBIT?!” Jiang Cheng spat incredulously, “YOU WERE HIDING THAT IN YOUR ROBES THE ENTIRE TIME?”

“Aaa-hah A-Cheng, I found him in a cardboard box at the station, what was I supposed to do?”

“LEAVE IT THERE.”

“But he looked so lonely! Xian-Xian couldn’t leave this poor defenceless bunny!”

“WHO GIVES A SHIT?”

Jiang Cheng’s face was steadily reddening with frustration and Huaisang was cooing now, patting the bunny in Wuxian’s hand with delight. Wuxian brought the small white bunny up to his face and nuzzled it, kissing it on the nose sweetly. Lan Zhan couldn’t breathe. 

“IT COULD HAVE RABIES.”

Wuxian turned towards Lan Zhan and held out the bunny to him, beaming as its small nose twitched cutely. Lan Zhan could not breathe. Was this an illness? 

“Look it’s so cute! Lan Zhan do you like bunnies? This one is white; it looks like you!”

“GET RID OF IT,” Jiang Cheng screeched but was promptly ignored again.

“Lan Zhaaaan,” Wei Wuxian held the rabbit up to his face and pouted, “Isn’t he cute?”

“Mn,” Lan Zhan finally managed to make an affirmative noise, and slowly felt his lips stretch into the barest hint of a smile.

“Oh,” Wuxian gasped, “You smiled.”

Embarrassment flooded Lan Zhan’s entire being and he stood abruptly, swiftly grasping his black Hogwarts robes to change into and storming out the doors, ears sufficiently flushed.

“Boring.” He spat out and slammed the door shut, leaving the others in a shocked silence. Jiang Cheng broke the silence when he poked his brother in the shoulder, slightly concerned with the way he had frozen.

“Hey, idiot. Wei Wuxian. HEY dumbass, why aren’t you moving??”

“He smiled.”

“A-Cheng,” a snicker, “Lol I think he broke Wei Wuxian.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dear, procrastinating bros (*¯ ³¯*)♡
> 
> Whenever I add a new chapter, relationship and additional tags will be added.  
> These will all be set in the same universe, and Wangxian is steady af (these soulmates ain't getting different partners in my fic no sir)!  
> Chapters can be read as stand alone one shots yeet!  
> I'm hoping to draw inspiration from scenes in the Harry Potter universe, e.g.: the Sorting ceremony *wink wonk*  
> If anyone has any ideas lemme know, I adORE MDZS this au and if this inspires anyone to write any MDZS fics in the Harry Potter universe pls link me!!
> 
> Hope ya enjoy (´• ω •`) ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
